


Sweet Honey | Itachi Uchiha x Reader Lemon

by tsurakofuku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Lemon, Light Choking, One Shot, PWP, PWP without Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Request work: Itachi Uchiha! ☆ Sneaking out at night with Itachi is a thrill well worth your while. * I DO NOT OWN ITACHI UCHIHA OR NARUTO* (PWP, Lemon, Smut, One-Shot)
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	Sweet Honey | Itachi Uchiha x Reader Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> For mature readers only! This is a self-insert friendly lemon - town names/ any clothing descriptions left vague to be OC friendly. Also- I'm running out of creative and sexy ways to put a condom in these stories, pretend that it's not an issue by any means you want :)
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wQ0D0D6zz2z50SlEVuusW

The moon is bright, the dirt of the forest floor is rough and cold beneath your feet, but Itachi Uchiha is hot against you. His hands come around from your back, reaching up underneath your shirt to pull down the front of your bra. Your chest exposed to his hands, he gropes blindly with deft fingers. His thumbs and forefingers find your nipples, and you shudder back into the warmth of his frame.

Itachi’s lips dance across the back of your neck before reaching the edge of your jaw. When you lean back, he leans forward, and kisses the edge of your lips. You turn your head to meet him firmly, and he takes the moans from your mouth, massaging your chest in rough circles. His kisses grow deeper, hotter, his movements against you taking on a clumsy rhythm as he swallows the sounds you make into him. Itachi’s kisses are rich and loud, wet against you and leaving your mouth somehow thirsty for more, even as your lips chap against his. 

“Ouch,” you gasp, as his fingers pinch together just a little too sharply over sensitive skin.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Itachi says into you, his voice gentle velvet and hands flattening into soothing apology. He plays gently with you now, and you roll your hips back into him.

His right hand abandons your chest, leaving your clothes uncomfortably ragged over you as he pulls it down, away, to come up again and cup your chin, tilting your face further into his. 

“You’re …so beautiful… tonight,” he breathes, murmuring words between kisses, hush under the moonlit trees far from the walls and eyes of the town. His fingers at your chin inch up, forcing you to face forward, and his fingers replace his lips. Your tongue lolls from your mouth, lapping at Itachi, matching your movements to his left hand still on your chest. He is sweet in your mouth, and you suck his fingers gingerly like a candy as they flutter around your tongue.

Itachi removes his hand just as abruptly as he put it to your lips, and draws it, glistening, down. Your eyes follow as his thumb scoops at the waistline of your pants, and you hurriedly assist, pulling them down, weak at the knees in exhilaration. 

As soon as your pussy is exposed, burning from the inside from anticipation, Itachi puts his fingers in, wet with you, and you have to grip at the edge of your pants to stable yourself. He hunches further into you, lips back at your neck, hand grabbing at your chest even firmer. It hurts again, aching now, and you cry out in a mix of excitement and anguish.

“ _Oh – Itachi!_ “ 

The words fall on deaf ears as Itachi continues in determination, innocently oblivious to your delighted agony. His hand cups your pussy, fingers dancing at your folds so close to your entrance, heel of his palm so close to your clit, and you try to move against him, grinding into his grip to urge him closer to the sweet spots. He keeps just, _just_ barely missing the mark, and it’s torment. You whine again and again.

So you let your right hand free from your pants and move to cover his, firmly guiding his hand up and down over your pussy until the heel of his palm begins to rub over the nub of your clit. His fingertips tap, and tap again, wiggling under your hands and fluttering between your folds as they come slicker and slicker. The heat rushing from you turns to liquid.

“You’re getting so wet,” Itachi says, and you turn your head to find his lips again as he gropes you viciously in the dark. 

His hand suddenly rips away from yours to scoop up inside you, thrusting the first two immediately to the knuckle, and you scream.

“Did you think I didn’t know what I was doing?” he breaks the kiss to ask, a tinge of hurt in his voice. “I thought you knew me better than that.”

“And you,” you pant, “should know that – patience isn’t a virtue – of mine.”

“The Uchihas,” Itachi murmurs, “are a noble clan of many virtues. I should probably teach you some.”

His fingers, pumping ever more furiously into you, brush against your g-spot and suddenly retreat as you choke on your cry. Your feet are arched, and it’s only when Itachi breaks away from you that you realize you’ve moved onto your tiptoes in the heat of the moment, your body urging you forward in response. You stumble forward without him.

Itachi is fast, and he stands before you, shrugging off his long dark cloak to lay on the forest ground. He stays on his knees, and reaches up to tug your pants all the way off. Your skin prickles in the cool night air but the rush inside you is hot, so hot, you fling your shirt and bra off and stand naked and slightly shivering above Itachi.

He looks up at you, amusement flashing warmly across his usually stoic face – “You undermine my point about patience, undressing yourself.”

“Sorry,” you say, completely lying, completely confident that Itachi will give into his usual hunger and put his hands on your body. 

But he is controlled, tonight, still on his knees but somehow commanding even in this subservient position. He reaches his left hand up to your chest and grasps you, softly squeezing and massaging, before curving his index finger to run underneath the curve of your breast, fingernail lightly indenting in your skin and running down, over your stomach, over the mound of your pussy, and curving just outside your folds. He turns his hand inward, running so close to your entrance, eyes never off yours.

“I think I’ll have to make my point,” he says, hand circling and running down your inner thigh. He moves forward and kisses the skin there, a loud open-mouthed kiss that turns into a bite against that delicate area, and you buck. The desire runs through you, your pussy growing wet. 

Keeping his left hand around your thigh, Itachi turns his head and bites your right leg too, tongue washing over the teeth marks before sinking in again. You feel yourself throbbing now, feel some slick leaking from you, but Itachi ignores you, even when you put your hands on his shoulders, trying to turn his head, first gently, and then urgently. His hand comes up to run circles around your entrance again, just on the outside of your pussy, and you feel the wet trails he leaves behind across your skin.

“Itachi – please- come on -” the begging can’t be kept from your voice. “We – we came all the way out here – please, please fuck me.”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he says, licking your inner thigh from the curve of your knee all the way up to the outside of your pussy. Again, he repeats on the other leg, and you bend forward, knees buckling. 

You try to push your thighs together, needing to alleviate sweet release somehow, but Itachi’s head is stubbornly in the way. He breathes, hot against your needy pussy, and then licks, this time right at your folds, tongue probing against you but not enough to open your slit. You moan his name, begging shamelessly now.

He repeats the lick, small circles around you, so close to parting you and diving inside, and never committing to it, just gently stroking and swirling up and down. It drives you almost to the edge of desperation.

“Itachi, please, please,” you say, shameless now. You can feel yourself drip, the heartbeat in your ears pounding loud, as Itachi touches just beyond your sensitive cores softly with his tongue. 

“I can taste you,” he says, relish in his voice. “So sweet.”

“Itachi -”

“Count to ten, sweetheart.”

And his tongue plunges up into you, as you forget language, as satisfaction finally begins to meet you, his tongue reaching in your folds, dancing up to your clit, hitting with the perfect pressure and rhythm that only your own fingers and your sheets at night know as well. You hear a voice, your own, mindlessly babbling out the count.

When you hit ten, he withdraws, and you wail at the denial. The heat at the base of your stomach, the fire of your orgasm, subsides slightly, leaving you aching.

But Itachi isn’t cruel and when your muscles give way, your head falling back in a mix of delight and agony, he stands to catch you, guiding you to the cloaked ground with him. He smothers your moans with his mouth, sweet and wet. You lie on your back, and he leans over you, fingers coming down to toy with your pussy.

“You’re dripping already,” Itachi says, fingers at your base, fingertips at your entrance. You roll your hips, searching to drive him back up inside you, to no avail as you writhe on the forest floor. Your fingers hook in the mesh of his shirt, urging it off, and he pulls it off before straddling you again, knees on either side of your body. You sit up, gently cupping his face, kissing him hard and hungrily. You turn your attention to the pants, fumbling at the button. Itachi takes over with deft fingers and stands again, pulling his pants off, freeing his cock.

It stands hard and long in the moonlight, and you reach for it, awkwardly adjusting on the cloak to balance. He doesn’t stop you this time, as you part your lips, opening as wide as you can to suck his cock. You suction your lips against him and flutter your tongue, swirling it up and down his shaft, desperate to prove that you’re worth the pleasure he’s been keeping from you. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Itachi says, suddenly gasping now as his appetite rears.

You pause to adjust your hold, gently massaging his balls, and Itachi’s hand comes down to the top of your head. “Don’t stop,” he says, almost a wish, almost a command, and you keep going. Your tongue lashes against his cock as you move over it, as much as you can without fully taking him from your mouth, gagging and closing your throat when it hits too deep. He begins to throb in your mouth, somehow growing even harder and hotter. 

Itachi finally lets go of your head and you lean back again as he comes down to straddle you again, and you gasp for air, your heartbeat wild in your own ears. He pushes on top of you, arms strong and straining against the forest floor, trying to get a grip on the cloak. The head of his cock is against your entrance now, and you shift up and down, over it, humping him as you try to guide him to the entrance.

Itachi kisses your forehead, and moves his cock back and forth between your thighs. “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

“ _Yes_ ” you hiss, impatience pouring from you. “Yes, please, Itachi, fuck, please, I can’t wait any longer.”

His hands come down from their shallow hold in the cloak to your own outstretched arms, lacing his fingers in yours for support. He digs his fingers in between yours, as you continue to try to grind over his cock, your pussy slick and smooth with the desire leaking from you. 

And with a grunt that turns into a moan, Itachi thrusts his head into you, the tip alone stretching your walls. You let out a cry as well, arching your back into the forest floor, as Itachi gingerly strokes in and out of you, slowly, too slowly.

“Do me, fuck me,” you babble, feeling him shift inside you, slowly, half in, half out, pulling out, thrusting shallowly again, as you arch and collapse, trying to find what your body is searching for. You gaze into his eyes, pleading, as you feel yourself tightening around him. His cock is so big, so fucking big, you feel tears begin to leak from your eyes. You roll your hips up, trying to reach more of him. 

With a wild cry, Itachi plunges into you, giving your pussy what it needs as the heat rips through you, your insides suddenly so full of him and his cock. His thrusts are deep and hard, and you can feel him deep within you. 

“Do me, harder, more, fuck me, fuck me harder,” you say, wailing, your fingers splayed and tense below his grip, before collapsing and digging your nails into the back of his hand, his cock driving inside you somehow even faster. He hisses, bucking his hips against you in response. 

Your clit is throbbing and sensitive from his teasing before, and you curve up into him as much as you can, his cock stretching you and making every nerve in your body come alive and bite you, straining beneath him and begging for more. He plunges in and out of you, fucking you hard as you asked for, and somehow still wanting more and more of it. 

Itachi holds you close and, still inside you, rolls the both of you over so that you are on top. A startle of anxiety flashes through you – being on top isn’t you favorite – but Itachi is guiding you, hands against your back, holding you close and thrusting up into you now. His thrusts come harder and faster. You fling your hands around his head, lying on his stomach and lean chest, feeling him work into you.

“Come on,” he says, softly in your ear. “I know you can do it for me, sweetheart. Fuck me.”

A shiver goes through you, and you begin to move your hips in time with Itachi’s, bouncing first clumsily, and then faster and faster up and down over his cock, feeling him slide in and out of you. Your hips are moving on their own now, and you grow restless, your orgasm really rising now. Without thinking, you break away from his grasp, leaning back, sitting up, gasping out loud.

Your muscles burn as you bounce, riding Itachi, fucking him back, and soon he is lost to you in the haze of the moment.

“Oh, fuck,” you say, and say again, “oh _fuck_.”

Your pulse is beating in your throat. Below you, Itachi groans your name, lost in his own fog of lust. You roll your eyes back and squeeze them shut as his cock stretches inside of you, every thrust coming completely inside you. You are shaking, already undone, already melting and drooling as he pounds into your wet pussy, and you ride him from above. 

His hand comes up, gripping your throat, and your eyes fly open. The pressure building in your head beats with your pussy, throbbing wildly as he chokes you. 

“Yes,” you force out. “Itachi- yes – yes – more.”

He squeezes, thumb digging into the side of your neck, your eyes now crossing in elation as the dulled sensation in your mind centers everything to the rush of your pussy as you squeeze against Itachi in response. When he lets go and you gasp, you cry out his name. He steadies you as you almost fall as the blood rushes hot back through you, hands firm on your hips, your name falling from his mouth in his own ecstasy. 

You grip your ankles for support, seeking the satisfaction in leaning back, feeling Itachi’s cock hit deep inside your core, reaching your cervix and feeling almost as though it could impale you. Deep, deep, and then too deep you can’t stand it. You lean forward, and the feeling of his strokes shifts yet again, reaching inside you, filling you, his hands gripping your hips and pushing you further onto his cock. His eyes are wild and burning, lust etched into his face, and he’s staring at you with a desire too primal to be tamed. His fingers dig into your skin and bounce you even harder. Your ass smacks against his thighs as you ride up and down on him.

Itachi grasps you so hard that his own hips leave the forest floor to meet you, slamming into you both so hard that your breath leaves your mouth in gasping babbles. When you catch your breath on this new rhythm, your orgasm budding inside higher and higher, you grind down hard onto Itachi. Your left hand flies to his and you force it off your thigh, guiding once more to your pussy. 

“Greedy,” you think Itachi gasps out, but his fingers follow your lead to your clit, frantically stroking you in rhythm with his thrusts. He pushes into you so hard that you cry out again, your hearing going numb, nothing but the heightened pulse of your own heartbeat in your ears.

Itachi moves fast, so fast that you’re wobbling, the orgasm coming closer and closer as it rises.

“Itachi – oh – Itachi – I’m going to come…” you babble out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m going to - ” he says, almost at the same time, and you wail.

He snaps his hips up into you as you push down on him, going deeper than anything you’ve ever felt before, deeper in your core, and the lightning of your orgasm roars through you hotter than anything you’ve ever felt before, anything you’ve ever done to yourself, as his cock squeezed between your pussy and your legs fills you with a completion. He comes too, both of you screaming each other’s’ names dumbly into the wilderness, his steady rhythm coming up and then faltering as he comes with you and you take the rippling aftershock as you ride out your own orgasm.

Once you stop shaking, you slowly push yourself up on your knees to climb off Itachi’s frame, and slump onto the cloak next to him, skin flushed and sweaty. You lie down as his arm comes around you to burrow you into his chest. You curl up, kissing Itachi’s neck, your hand reaching to entwine with his, feeling his heartbeat growing steadier with yours.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Itachi says lowly. 

“That was wonderful,” you say, giving a brief kiss to the back of his hand. “Do we have to go back yet?”

“We can go back whenever you want, or we can stay here all night.”

The floor of the forest is rough beneath the cloak, the wind lightly blows cool over your bodies, but Itachi is warm besides you. When you crane your neck up, he’s already looking down at you, eyes tired but gentle. And when he leans in to softly gently kiss your lips, once, and then once more, deeper, his mouth tastes sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I feel like Itachi is one of those characters that's actually kind of hard to write smut for. Or maybe I'm just in a rut. Anyway, feedback appreciated as always. Thanks again! :) ~ Tsura **IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
